


Choke.

by xiinas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, vent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas
Summary: damn. it be like that huh.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Choke.

_Ah. Fuck—_

He barely made it to the sink. Heat and a constricting feeling struck through his chest and bones, making his entire body go cold as he hacked up crimson. Vigorous coughs wracked him followed by the familiar stinging sensation of tears. Even when he managed brief pauses in between fits, the vulgar sight of irritated sclera and maroon stained teeth in the mirror just set them off again. He could feel the prickly fluttering creeping up his esophagus and he forced it down with every ounce of willpower he had.

His phone lay shattered halfway across the bathroom tile. The glow of an image lit up on the screen illuminated the already dim bathroom, the memory of which shredded every filament of muscle in his heart. He pulled the handle of the sink and the sound of cold rushing water drowned his thoughts for but a moment. Shards from the glass screen dug into his shins where he knelt, heaving. He didn’t feel himself bleed.

The bowl filled slowly, and Hajime watched as blood curled and diluted with water.

White curls and a smile like a thousand suns flashed in his mind’s eye, and tears poured over in double. A pale hand intertwined with another, the dark mysterious presence he’d gone to love after Hajime. Reality crashed into him like a tidal wave and broke him. That hand wasn’t in his anymore. Reminders of the mistakes he’d made, the ways he’d failed, and the most fatal ways those mistakes returned to haunt him.

His stomach turned and he couldn’t force it down.

White lotus fell into the water, tipped pink and stained red in some places. It was beautiful like him, like something you’d find on a tropical oasis in the ocean. Distant memories of pale lips and soft skin under his touch— petals blocked his airway and thorns closed around his lungs. Warm words repeated in night heat and the closeness of a lover— he could feel his heart bleeding and the excess rising up to escape.

The more he yearned and dwelled and regretted and wished the more they came. He coughed himself silly until he couldn’t properly utter a word. He was prepared. He was prepared ever since he fell in love. He was prepared to die for it. He watched with a hopeless smile as blossom after blossom fell into his palm. They became blacker and blacker as he cried dry tears, the pain in his chest unimaginable. Wasting away in a bed of black and white. _Aha, how ironic and fitting._ Bitterly, he thought, they looked just like _them._

_This is better. This is better than forgetting._


End file.
